Steamin' Hot 2
This page is currently under reconstruction. Steamin' Hot 2 is a 2015 American animated musical comedy film and the sequel to 2004's Steamin' Hot. Produced by DJW Studios for Paramount Pictures, the film was directed by Damen Walker and was released in theatres on June 24, 2015, and takes place one year after the events of Steamin' Hot. The film received largely positive reviews from critics and audiences alike with praise for the animation, voice acting, and humor. Like it's predecessor, the film was a huge box office success grossing $828.2 million worldwide against a production budget of $70 million. Plot After a year on their world tour, Steamin' Hot's pianist Bob Blue becomes exhausted and decides to quit. Without Bob, Steamin' Hot's boss Mr. Raley hires a replacement keyboardist, an overeager fan club member named Shane the Shoe. However, Shane's habit of being annoying and goofy makes audiences believe him to be a "copy of the Maggie Moogie". Therefore, the band quickly begins to lose their reputation. Meanwhile, Bob returns to his old home in Flint, Michigan, where he meets his two college rivals Daniel Hansburg and Patrick Half of the 1990s rock band Cool & Clear. When Cool & Clear finally gets their first song "Rock to the Apocalypse" on the Internet, they become increasingly more popular than Steamin' Hot, which they copied. John Hillwood sees this, and he and the band along with Shane the Shoe pack up their instruments to find Bob, stop Cool & Clear from hypnotizing the world with his music, and restore their reputation once and for all. Voice cast *Tom Kenny as John Hillwood *John Goodman as Mako Monster *David Koechner as Cowboy Donald *Rob Paulsen as Bob Blue *Amy Poehler as Jenny Petalstick *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Moogie *Robert Slave as Shane the Shoe *Cameron Murphy as Daniel Hansburg *Jason Marsden as Patrick Half *Jeremy Shada as Patrick's brother *Toby "Tobuscus" Turner as Benjamin Pitchrock, an action-comedy movie director *Zack Shada as Daniel's brother *Ross Lynch as Davidson "David" Tarantino, director of Civilization in Billy's Tooth *Riker Lynch as James "Jimmy" Tarantino, Davidson's twin brother *Chance S. as Andy Hansburg, Daniel's father *Lucas L. Emmerick as Harry Half, Patrick's father *Corey Burton and Dane Boedigheimer as the Narrators Production In July 2012, Damen Walker announced that he, Garreck Hansen, and Michael Grusby were working a sequel to Steamin' Hot. He hired Robert Mike Slave to co-write the script. Mark Mothersbaugh announced in August 2013 that he would be composing the film's original score. Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on August 6, 2014, and was attached to films such as ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', ''The Perfect Pies'', and Marcus Troy: Unleashed. *The first theatrical trailer was released on December 10, 2014, and was attached to films such as ''Annie'', ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'', and Paradoria. *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 16, 2015, and was attached to films such as Home, Tomorrowland, and Inside Out. Taglines *They're back for their second volume. (Promotional poster) *They're back and hotter than ever. (Teaser poster) *After a decade of silence... the silence must be broken. (Billboard) *One old band meets several new faces. Home media Steamin' Hot 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 3, 2015. Soundtrack The soundtrack album released by Interscope Records on June 20, 2015. It contains songs performed by both Steamin' Hot and Cool & Clear. The film's original score (tracks 12-24) was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. # A Cowboy and His Dog - Steamin' Hot # Two People - Steamin' Hot # Mister Silly - Steamin' Hot # Not the Same (Anymore) - Steamin' Hot # Rock to the Apocalypse - Cool & Clear # Motorcycle Ride - Cool & Clear # Work Together - Steamin' Hot # Taking Life by Storm - Cool & Clear # Fly Out - Steamin' Hot # Country & Blues - Steamin' Hot # Michigan Lake - Steamin' Hot # David Tarantino's Theme # Airline's Theme # Bob's Story # On the Tour # Shane the Shoe # Rivals from School # Back in America # Tossed # Underground Adventures # Follow That Truck! # The Warehouse # Run, Steamin' Hot! # End of Cool & Clear Transcripts Main To see the transcript for the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript for the film's trailers, click here. Release After having the release date changed several times, the film was finally scheduled for release on June 24, 2015. Gallery Steaminhot2.png|Promotional poster Steaminhotteaser.png|Teaser poster Steamin-hot-2 theatrical-poster.png|Final release poster Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2015 Category:2010s Category:Steamin' Hot 2